The invention relates to a stone saw that comprises a circular blade, against which a stone object is fed by means of a feeding device. During sawing, flushing fluid is fed to flush away the sawing sludge formed during sawing in the sawing site.
The field of the invention is described in more detail in the preamble of the independent claim of the application.
In the mining industry, there is a need to examine the mineral resources in the soil. The examination can be done by drilling holes in the rock with a sample drill that comprises a holesaw. This way, a sample that is an elongated cylindrical stone rod is detached from the rock. This sample drilling is also called rotary drilling and core drilling, and the rod-like sample is also called a drill core. The sample rod can be sawed across longitudinally so that more of the surface to be examined is revealed. A stone saw can be used to saw the sample. Typically stone saws comprise a vertical circular saw blade, against which the sample rod is fed horizontally by means of a feeding device. During sawing, flushing fluid is fed to the sawing site. However, drawbacks have been detected in the present stone sawing devices.